User blog:Cutiesunflower/New Stuff
Here are some new stuff! Some Titles for Fan-Made BFDI Cups BFDI-IDFB 8-Ball Title.jpg|8-Ball Title Balloony Title.jpg|Balloony Title Barf Bag Title.jpg|Barf Bag Title Basketball Title.jpg|Basketball Title Bell Title.jpg|Bell Title Black Hole Title.jpg|Black Hole Title Blocky Title.jpg|Blocky Title Bomby Title.jpg|Bomby Title Book Title.jpg|Book Title Bottle Title.jpg|Bottle Title Bracelety Title.jpg|Bracelety Title Bubble Title.jpg|Bubble Title Cake Title.jpg|Cake Title Clock Title.jpg|Clock Title Cloudy Title.jpg|Cloudy Title Coiny Title.jpg|Coiny Title David Title.jpg|David Title Donut Title.jpg|Donut Title Dora Title.jpg|Dora Title Eggy Title.jpg|Eggy Title Eraser Title.jpg|Eraser Title Evil Leafy Title.jpg|Evil Leafy Title Fanny Title.jpg|Fanny Title Firey Jr Title.jpg|Firey Jr. Title Firey Title.jpg|Firey Title Flower Title.jpg|Flower Title Fries Title.jpg|Fries Title Gaty Title.jpg|Gaty Title Gelatin Title.jpg|Gelatin Title Golf Ball Title.jpg|Golf Ball Title Grassy Title.jpg|Grassy Title Ice Cube Title.jpg|Ice Cube Title Leafy Title.jpg|Leafy Title Lightning Title.jpg|Lightning Title Lollipop Title.jpg|Lollipop Title Marker Title.jpg|Marker Title Match Title.jpg|Match Title Naily Title.jpg|Naily Title Needle Title.jpg|Needle Title Nickel Title.jpg|Nickel Title Nonexisty Title.jpg|Nonexisty Title Pen Title.jpg|Pen Title Pencil Title.jpg|Pencil Title Pie Title.jpg|Pie Title Pillow Title.jpg|Pillow Title Pin Title.jpg|Pin Title Puffball Title.jpg|Puffball Title Remote Title.jpg|Remote Title Robot Flower Title.jpg|Robot Flower Title Roboty Title.jpg|Roboty Title Rocky Title.jpg|Rocky Title Ruby Title.jpg|Ruby Title Saw Title.jpg|Saw Title Snowball Title.jpg|Snowball Title Spongy Title.jpg|Spongy Title Taco Title.jpg|Taco Title Teardrop Title.jpg|Teardrop Title Tennis Ball Title.jpg|Tennis Ball Title Tree Title.jpg|Tree Title TV Title.jpg|TV Title Woody Title.jpg|Woody Title Yellow Face Title.jpg|Yellow Face Title Other Stuff I made Gabe 1.png|Gabe 1 Gali 1.png|Gali 1 Gino 1.png|Gino 1 Ashley David.png|I am Ashley! Blue Grassy grabs Flower Grass.png|I grabbed you Flower Grass! Now I, (Blue Grassy) will take you away. TV Room Where Flower Grassy Watches TV.jpg|This is the TV Room Hairy Maw and Flower Grassy on Paper.jpg|Hairy Maw and Flower Grassy on Paper Hairy Maw Paper Colored.jpg|Hairy Maw Paper Flower Grassy Paper Colored.jpg|Flower Grassy Paper Hay doesn't want to make the Bed Picture 1.jpg|I don't want to make the Bed Flower Grassy! I think you should do this! Hay doesn't want to make the bed Picture 2.jpg Hay doesn't want to make the bed Picture 3.jpg|Ugh! You made me deaf! Cyan Grassy helps Flower Grassy make the Bed Picture 1.jpg|You don't know how to make the bed Flower Grassy? I will help you in a joyful way! Cyan Grassy helps Flower Grassy make the Bed Picture 2.jpg|Don't Worry Flower Grassy! It will be done soon. Cyan Grassy helps Flower Grassy make the Bed Picture 3.jpg|Thank you very much for making the bed Cyan Grassy! Cyan Grassy helps Flower Grassy make the Bed Picture 4.jpg|Your welcome Flower Grassy! I always help you with anything! Cinema Lights GIF.gif|This is a new OC! Cinema Lights! Cinema Lights Body.png|His Body Cinema Lights Body Lights On 1.png|His Body 2nd Cinema Lights Body Lights On 2.png|His Body 3rd Cinema Lights Body Lights On 3.png|His Body 4th Cinema Lights Pose.png|His 1st Pose Cinema Lights Pose 2.png|His 2nd Pose Darker Teal Top Hat Pose.png|I am mean. Blue Announcer Isometric.png|If Announcer Cereal existed, then I can eat all of the announcers in a bowl (Including all of the BFDI/A Announcers and me). Tiny ones, not big ones. Announcer Cereal.png|Announcer Cereal is $7.99! Object Casual Days Rules Sign New Pose.png|This is a OC I made BrownFamily1108 loves. It's called Object Casual Days Rules! Object Casual Days Rules Sign New Body.png|This is her body. Blue Raspberry Lollipop Pose.png|Hi Jordan! I am Blue Raspberry Lollipop! All of my Characters Not Transparent.jpg|All of them are here! Cutiesunflower Wiki Hosts Background.jpg Cutiesunflower 2nd Background.jpg FGRV 1.jpg|This, along with the other four images were made on November 30th, the day before the video, Flower Grassy's Redesign Video was made. This is also used as one of Flower Grassy's poses in this wiki. FGRV 2.jpg FGRV 3.jpg FGRV 4.jpg FGRV 5.jpg MFT 1.jpg|This is one of the images that is used for Meet Flower Tree, along with three more. MFT 2.jpg MFT 3.jpg MFT 4.jpg|Her pose at the end of the video looks similar to her pose from this wiki. BFFs! drawing of Flower Grassy and Flower Tree.jpg|I drew this picture on Aggie.io. BGBFWPM 1.jpg BGBFWPM 2.jpg BGBFWPM 3.jpg BGBFWPM 4.jpg BGBFWPM 5.jpg BGBFWPM 6.jpg BGBFWPM 7.jpg BGBFWPM 8.jpg BGBFWPM 9.jpg BGBFWPM 10.jpg BGBFWPM 11.jpg GRGTPCI 1.jpg GRGTPCI 2.jpg GRGTPCI 3.jpg GRGTPCI 4.jpg GRGTPCI 5.jpg GRGTPCI 6.jpg GRGTPCI 7.jpg GRGTPCI 8.png GRGTPCI 9.png GRGTPCI 10.png WWTHIS 1.jpg WWTHIS 2.jpg WWTHIS 3.jpg WWTHIS 4.jpg WWTHIS 5.jpg WWTHIS 6.jpg WWTHIS 7.jpg WWTHIS 8.jpg WWTHIS 9.jpg WWTHIS 10.jpg WWTHIS 11.jpg WWTHIS 12.jpg WWTHIS 13.jpg WWTHIS 14.jpg WWTHIS 15.jpg WWTHIS 16.jpg WWTHIS 17.jpg WWTHIS 18.jpg WWTHIS 19.jpg Info about my OCs Flower Grassy Flower Grassy 2018.png|What's up fans? I'm Flower Grassy, the happy plant that fans like, and I have clones of myself in Cutie Island, the relaxing warm place where they live. I only had three flowers, but then it was changed to one because I really don't want the creator to name me Flowered Grassy because that would be weird. I have a possible relationship with Flower Tree since she has some similarities. Bayley Boombox 2018.png|But I thought you were my best friend. Flower Grassy 2018.png|Bayley Boombox, can you please not disturb me for a moment? Anyways, I hate getting my flower damaged or hurt because it makes me cry to tears. And I have a hawaii skirt on so I have more beauty despite being a male, and I am more cuter like that, and at times, I may be known as the hawaiitizer, despite being calm, and really careful to others. Probably in the future, there may be other characters, other than hawaiitized characters, and even myself, with one flower each on themselves, or more, since not all characters from BFB are plants, except Flower, Tree, and Leafy, although my design does not use the BFB body anymore. I can't wait to talk to you soon if you want to read more about me on the Cutie sunflower wiki! But for now, bye! Category:Blog posts Category:Cutiesunflower